VENGANZA
by Denia McCartty
Summary: Harta de su compañera de habitación, Renesmee decide vengarse de ella, sin saber que lograría alcanzar la máxima felicidad. LEMON.


_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_También aviso de que contiene palabras mal sonantes, pero que todas hemos utilizado alguna vez._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

**- Si… no pares…**

**- Nena, no dejes de moverte…**

_Lo que me faltaba. _

Me levanté de la cama, cogí el mp4 de mi bolso y me puse a escuchar a todo volumen el CD de metálica.

_Solo así conseguiré dejar de escuchar…_

**- Córrete conmigo… **

_Por dios! Es que no se puede ni dormir en esta jodida casa?_

**- Ya… ah…**

_Ya veo que no._

No fue hasta que no llegué al jardín del campus cuanto al fin dejé de escuchar a mi compañera y uno de sus ligues. Solía tener mucha paciencia, pero mi paciencia tenía un límite y estaba a punto de agotarse.

- Nessie? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me levanté del banco en el que me había sentado y vi llegar a mí al tío más cañón de la universidad. O lo que es lo mismo, mi mejor amigo Emmett.

- Va todo bien?

- Jodidamente bien.

- Y porque estás en pijama en medio del campus?

- No podía dormir.

- Y tú compañera?

- Por eso no podía dormir. Hay gente que no sabe follar en silencio. – me senté de nuevo, esta vez en el suelo, y Emmett se sentó a mi lado.

- Tienes que hacer algo.

- Y qué hago? Prohibirle acostarse con quien le de la gana? Prohibirle gemir y gritar como una loca?

- Devuélvesela.

- Qué? Como? – estaba intrigada, aunque al momento pillé su idea. – No pienso follarme a nadie con ella delante! – exclamé poniéndome en pie de un salto.

En realidad, no es que me diera vergüenza acostarme con alguien teniéndola a ella en su cama, que estaba a tres metros de la mía, sino porque nunca antes me había acostado con alguien. Que pasa? Tengo veintiún años y soy virgen. Algún problema?

- Vale, tranquila. Solo era una idea. – sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, con su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Y no fue lo único que sentí.

- Que estabas haciendo antes de bajar? – dije sintiéndole cada vez más en mi trasero, imaginándome que los pantalones estaban a punto de reventarle.

- Estaba… durmiendo. – dijo, aunque en un tono que ni el mismo se lo creía. Seguro que se estaba tirando a una de las pringadas de primero y aun no se le había pasado el empalme.

- Anda, vete a terminar lo que estabas haciendo. – me di la vuelta y le besé en los labios antes de volver a sentarme.

- Y tú? Te vas a quedar aquí sola?

- Solo serán… - miré mi reloj y haciendo cálculos deduje que Rosalie terminaría en… - cuarenta minutos. Iba por la primera ronda.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Rosalie hacia en sus noches de sexo. Primero, una buena mamada para poner al tío a punto, después, venía la primera ronda. La segunda ronda era sexo oral por parte de él y cabalgarle. La tercera ronda… bueno. Solían terminar en el suelo. No sería la primera vez que entraba en la habitación y me tropezaba (porque yo nunca encendía la luz) porque estaban haciendo un sesenta y nueve en el suelo y estaban demasiado ocupados como para enterarse de que yo había entrado en la habitación.

- Me quedaré contigo.

- No. Ve a que la pobre chica te bajé eso. – dijo señalándole con la cabeza.

- Sabes que podrías bajármelo tú. – me guiñó un ojo. Siempre decía lo mismo.

- No me apetece.

- Y cuando te apetecerá?

- Vete ya de una vez. – dije tapándome la cara con las manos. Estaba empezando a sonrojarme. – Nos vemos mañana en clase.

- Hasta mañana.

Cuando le vi desaparecer dentro del edificio, me puse los auriculares del mp4, me tumbé en el césped y me quedé empanada, mirando las estrellas, hasta que hube escuchado diez canciones.

_Creo que ya han pasado cincuenta minutos. Supongo que ya habrá terminado, pero como sigan… les enciendo la luz y que se jodan._

Paré la música y me puse en camino. Subí por las escaleras, haciendo tiempo para que terminaran. Cuando llegué a mi pasillo, vi salir de la habitación a uno de los del último curso. Lo conocía porque iba conmigo a alguna clase y era el novio de mi mejor amiga.

- Hola. – dijo al verme. Iba con los pantalones desabrochados y sin camisa. _Realmente, Rosalie sabe elegirlos._

No respondí.

- A donde has ido en pijama?

- Lo suficientemente lejos como para no oíros. – dije con toda la bordería que me caracterizaba cuando hablaba con un capullo.

- Nos has oído?

- Estabais a menos de tres metros de mí. No me interesaba estar presente en el momento culminante de la noche. – pasé por su lado y me paré ante la puerta. – la próxima vez no seré tan discreta.

- A que te refieres?

- Otro día te la follas en tú habitación. – abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación, donde me encontré a Rosalie, desnuda, tumbada en su cama.

- Ness, donde estabas?

_Será posible que la tía tenga tanto morro?_

La ignoré, guardé el mp4 de nuevo en el bolso y me tumbé en mi cama. Rosalie apagó las luces, lanzó un suspiro de placer y se quedó dormida.

_Como puedo vengarme de ella?_

Devuélvesela, había dicho Emmett. Pero yo nunca había tenido sexo. Lo único que sabía lo había aprendido de los videos porno que veía de vez en cuando por Internet, pero ponerlo a la práctica era otra cosa. Además, con quien iba a hacerlo? Tenía que ser con alguien que le importara a ella.

_Tengo que investigar quien va a ser su próxima víctima._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

- Has pensado en lo que te dije?

- Si, Emmett. He pensado en ello.

- Y vas a hacerlo?

- Si.

- Si? – alcé la vista y vi un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

- Espera. De que estamos hablando?

- Y tú?

- De vengarme de Rosalie.

- Ah! Bueno. Y vas a hacerlo?

- Solo tengo que averiguar quien va a ser el desgraciado que se va a tirar y adelantarme a ella. – dije en un susurro. Estábamos en la cafetería y no era plan de que nadie nos oyera.

- Eres perversa… y eso me gusta. – se inclinó por encima de la mesa y me besó.

Emmett y yo teníamos mucha confianza y nos besábamos de vez en cuando. Eso era lo máximo que iba a suceder entre nosotros, además de que sus labios eran… buah! Nunca me cansaba de ellos.

- Bueno, yo me encargo de ello. Mira y aprende. – me dio otro beso y se levantó.

Rosalie acababa de entrar en el comedor, con todos los babosos a su alrededor, y Emmett fue hacia ella. Seguí comiendo, disimulando, escuchando en la lejanía entre los gritos de la gente.

**- Hola bombón.**

**- Hola, quien quiera que seas. **– dijo casi con desprecio. _Zorra._

**- Quieres que hagamos algo esta noche?**

**- Como qué? – **parecía interesada. Levanté la vista y vi a Emmett a su espalda, hablándole al oído, aunque sin bajar el volumen de voz.

**- Tú y yo, en mi habitación.**

**- Tendré algo mejor esperándome en la mía. Chao.**

**- Pero a las diez ya estarás libre, no?**

**- A las diez es cuando empieza la fiesta. Chaíto.**

Dicho eso, Rosalie se fue y Emmett de me quedó mirando y me guiñó un ojo.

_Así que a las diez tendrá a un tío en la habitación? No si yo me adelanto._

- Lo has oído?

- Todo.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

- Son las dos. Tenemos ocho horas para planear lo que vamos a hacer. – susurró en tono conspiratorio.

- Tú no vas a hacer nada. – dije poniéndome en pie. – Ya lo tengo todo planeado. – mentí. – podrás encargarte de distraer a Rosalie esta noche?

- Claro. Hace tiempo que deseo ese cuerpo. – dijo antes de irse.

Pasé dos horas en la biblioteca, estudiando. Bueno, intentándolo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Tenía que volver a la habitación y aprovechar que Rosalie trabajaba esa tarde para mirar algunos videos y coger algunas ideas.

Recogí mis libros y fui casi corriendo a la habitación. Aun me quedaban seis horas, pero también quería ir a la habitación de una amiga para pedirle algo de ropa sexy.

_Estoy enferma. Mi primera vez va a ser con un desconocido y por venganza. Y yo que quería que fuera con Jacob…_

Jacob era un chico de cuarto, de mi misma carrera. Estaba como un tren, pero lo mejor era que era un gran chico, simpático, amable, gracioso y muy bueno conmigo, aunque no éramos amigos ni nada, para mi desgracia. Le amaba desde el día en que llegué a la universidad y me hizo un tour para que conociera el campus.

Me pasé más de dos horas viendo videos. Me estaba poniendo a cien, pero ese día me contuve y no me toqué, como solía hacer siempre. Quería aguantar hasta que llegara ese chico.

Salí de la habitación y fue a la habitación de Bella, mi mejor amiga a parte de Emmett. Para variar, estuve bastante rato ejerciendo de psicóloga personal suya. Tenía problemas con su novio, y yo lo sabía perfectamente. El ligue de Rosalie de la noche anterior había sido Edward, el novio de Bella. El muy cabrón le ponía los cuernos, y yo no sabía si decírselo a Bella.

- Se que se ha acostado con Rosalie. – dijo de repente, después de una hora de lágrimas y lamentos. – Quiero vengarme de esa zorra.

- La venganza llegará antes de lo que crees. – murmuré, pero Bella me oyó perfectamente.

- A que te refieres?

- A nada.

- Te conozco Ness. Se que estás tramando algo. Lo veo en tus ojos.

- Vale. Esta noche me adelantaré a Rosalie y me follaré al tío con el que ha quedado.

- Que tú vas a hacer qué? – dijo mirándome con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. Normal, era la única que conocía mi secreto. – Pero si eres virgen!

- Y qué? Ni que eso fuera una enfermedad.

- Pensaba que te gustaba Jacob.

- Y qué?

- Que…

- Bella. Se de que va el tema. Aunque nunca lo haya practicado, se lo que hay que hacer. Lo he visto muchas veces.

- Pero…

- Emmett entretendrá a Rosalie, yo iré a la habitación, convenceré al tío de que se acueste conmigo y, cuando Rosalie llegue, nos pillará. Fin de la historia. – dije levantándome de su cama.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla al ver que no había discusión posible.

- Solo he venido porque necesito algo sexy que ponerme. – fui hacia su armario y cogí una caja, en la que sabía que guardaba cosas que utilizaba en sus sesiones de sexo con Edward.

- Como qué?

- No se. Lencería o alguno de tus disfraces.

- Y porque no te desnudas simplemente? – dijo en un tono que conocía muy bien.

- Bella. Se lo que hago. Ya soy mayorcita.

- Si, ya eres mayorcita. – se puso a mi lado y sacó un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo pasión. – ponte esto y triunfarás con ese cuerpazo que tienes.

- Que hora es?

- Las nueve.

- Las nueve ya? Tanto rato llevo aquí? – cogí el conjunto que me ofrecía Bella, cogí también unas esposas y una venda para los ojos y fui corriendo hacia la puerta. – Deséame suerte.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y fui hacia la mía, que estaba dos pisos por debajo. Me peiné, me maquillé y me vestí con lo que me había dejado Bella. Y como aun me faltaba media hora, me puse en el ordenador y me puse a ver otro video. Quería ponerme cachonda antes de que llegara el tío, por si acaso y para facilitar las cosas.

Toc, toc.

- Quien es? – dije yendo hacia la puerta.

**- Soy Emmett. Puedo pasar?**

- No.

**- Bueno, vale. Debes de estar desnuda. Rosalie está en la cafetería y veo a un tío que viene por el pasillo.**

- Vale.

**- Suerte.**

- La necesitaré. – murmuré.

**- Traeré a Rosalie en media hora.**

- Vale.

Oí como Emmett se iba y yo empecé a temblar. Estaba a punto de empezar todo y estaba empezando a ponerme mala.

_Esto es una mala idea. Muy mala idea. No se como me he dejado convencer. Ni siquiera se si ese tío puede pegarme algo. No se si Rosalie tiene condones en su mesita, a saber…_

Toc, toc.

- Quien es?

- Soy yo, Rosalie.

_Esa voz…_

Apagué la luz, encendí una vela que había sobre el escritorio, iluminando tenuemente la habitación y me senté en la cama de Rosalie.

- La puerta está abierta.

La puerta se abrió y entró alguien.

- No enciendas la luz.

El chico cerró la puerta y se quedó quieto.

- Bueno, Rosalie, tengo prisa, así que dime lo que me ibas a decir.

_Esa voz… es Jacob!_

- Lo que te iba a decir? – dije sin poder evitar que me temblara la voz.

- Me has dicho esta mañana que viniera para contarme una cosa de Renesmee.

- Ah si?

- Vale. Soy un gilipollas.

Jacob se dio la vuelta pero me levanté corriendo de la cama y le impedí que la abriera.

- Rosalie, no me voy a acostar contigo. Ya sabes lo que siento por Renesmee.

_Lo que siente por mí?_

- Pero…

- Me voy.

- No. No te vayas. – exclamé abrazándome a su cintura. – Yo… no soy Rosalie.

- Y quien… - Jacob encendió la luz, me separó de él y se me quedó mirando. – Renesmee!

- Yo… lo siento. Rosalie me dijo que viniera y me pusiera guapa para… me siento ridícula. Y una zorra. – dije dándome la vuelta, muerta de vergüenza.

- Rosalie ha preparado esto? – sentí su cálida mano recorrer mi espalda y, para mi sorpresa, desabrochó mi sujetador. – Creía que se quería acostar conmigo.

Sus labios se posaron en mi nuca y empezaron a recorrer mi espalda.

- Que haces?

- A quien quiero es a ti. – dijo provocando que me pusiera a temblar aun más.

- Tienes que saber algo.

Me alejé de él unos pasos y me senté en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre mis pechos, evitando que se me cayera el sujetador. Jacob se sentó a mi lado y, sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar.

- Que te pasa mi princesa? – dijo con su dulce voz, acariciando mi brazo con un dedo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que contarle la verdad. Y así lo hice. Jacob se sorprendió ante mis palabras. Hubo un momento en que creí que se iba a marchar, pero cuando estuvo al lado de la puerta, apagó la luz y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

- Se que, llegado el momento, note hubieras acostado con un desconocido. – dijo quitándome el sujetador.

_Tiene razón. Me hubiera echado atrás._

- Solo quiero hacerlo contigo. – dije cuando Jacob me tumbó suavemente en la cama.

- Y yo. Solo te amo a ti.

- Soy virgen y solo se de sexo por lo que he visto en Internet. – confesé.

Jacob soltó una risita y empezó a besar mi cuello.

- Esto va a ser mucho mejor que lo que has visto por Internet. Porque nos amamos, y cuando hay amor, el sexo no tiene límites.

Dejé que Jacob actuara. Sus labios fueron bajando lentamente hasta uno de mis pechos, que apretujó con una de sus grandes manos y empezó a pasar su lengua por mi duro y excitado pezón. Gemí ante tal placer. No podía evitar sonreír mientras lo hacía. Estaba vengándome de Rosalie con Jacob, y él lo sabía. Ambos nos estábamos vengando.

Mordisqueó mis pezones antes de seguir besando mi tripa, bajándome el tanga rojo, hasta que me dejó totalmente desnuda.

- Simplemente, preciosa. – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Yo hice lo mismo y empecé a quitarle la ropa, besando, como él había hecho, cada parte de su piel que dejaba sin ropa. Jacob me cogió en brazos y me tumbó en la cama de la zorra de mi compañera.

- Le cabreará más que lo hagamos en su cama. – dijo volviendo a besar mis pechos. – Te has masturbado alguna vez? – dijo llevando su mano a mi caliente y húmedo coño.

- Si.

- Así? – uno de sus dedos empezó a recorrer mis labios vaginales, acariciándolos lentamente.

Otro gemido escapó de mis labios. Sus dedos eras mejores que los míos. Vi como se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y alcé la cabeza para mirar que era lo que iba a hacer. Lo supe al momento. Lo había visto muchas veces en los videos, pero nunca lo había vivido.

Abrió mi coño con ambas manos y al momento sentí su lengua recorrer de arriba a bajo mi sexo. Ésta vez aun gemí más alto. Fue más parecido a un grito que a un gemido. Aunque eso no hizo que Jacob se detuviera. Lamió y lamió sin parar, abriéndome cada vez más, haciéndome gemir cada vez más a voz de grito.

Sentía que llegaría al orgasmo en breve, y me daba apuro correrme en su boca, y así se lo hice saber.

- Voy a correrme.

- Bien.

- No quiero hacerlo en tu boca.

- Porque no? Eso es lo que yo quiero. – dijo antes de empezar a chuparme de nuevo. – Hazlo. Quiero saborearte entera.

Y al momento grité al llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo como empezaba a correrme y a Jacob gemir de placer, como si estuviera saboreando algo exquisito.

- Riquísimo. – dijo empezando a besar mi pubis. – Se parece a lo que has visto por Internet?

- No.

- Bien. Que quieres hacer? – dijo tumbándose encima de mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- No lo se. – dije sintiendo como me subían los colores a las mejillas. – Yo…

- Tienes condones?

- Ya te he dicho que yo nunca… - no terminé de hablar porque Jacob puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

- Lo se. Sabes si Rosalie tiene?

- No se si usa.

Jacob estiró un brazo y abrió la mesita de noche de mi compañera. Rebuscó unos momentos y, al cabo de un minuto, se tumbó a mi lado.

- No tiene. Que es esto? – cogió algo de la cama y me lo enseñó. Eran las esposas que me había dejado Bella.

- No es nada. – se las quité de la mano y las tiré en el suelo.

Su dedo empezó a recorrer mi tripa, dando vueltas alrededor de mi ombligo. La muy zorra de Rosalie no tenía condones, y por su culpa Jacob no querría hacer el amor conmigo.

- No me parece bien hacerlo sin condón. – dijo de repente.

- A mi no me importa.

- No?

- No. Porque eres tú. – me puse sobre él y empecé a pasar mis pechos por su cara, recibiendo algún que otro beso de su parte.

- Bien.

Rodamos sobre la cama y Jacob terminó encima de mí. Notaba su miembro duro rozar mis muslos, excitándome cada vez más. Acarició uno de mis muslos, levantando mi pierna hasta ponerla sobre su hombro, acercándose cada vez más a mí, sintiéndole rozar mi entrada.

- Si te duele, me lo dices. – dijo metiendo lentamente la punta. – Duele?

- No.

La fue metiendo cada vez más. Dentro fuera, dentro fuera, hasta que estuvo toda dentro de mí. Bueno, toda no, por que la tenía enorme, pero casi.

- Va bien? – dijo moviéndose lentamente.

- Va genial.

Me dio un breve beso en los labios y empezó a moverse más deprisa. Gemía cada vez más, y él también lo que me excitaba más, a ser posible. Oía como nuestros cuerpos chocaban ante cada estocada.

_Ahora entiendo porque Rosalie no puede evitar gritar. Es imposible._

**- Lárgate ya, pesado. – **oí la voz de Rosalie al otro lado de la puerta. Miré a Jacob y vi como me sonreía.

**- Venga. Tu ligue no ha llegado. Vamos a divertirnos nosotros. – **_éste Emmett es insistente._

**- Oyes eso?**

- No te contengas. – susurró Jacob. – Yo tampoco voy a hacerlo.

- Vale.

**- El qué? Los gemidos?**

- Quieres que vaya más deprisa?

- Si… si…

- Dímelo.

**- Si. Es raro. – **oí la puerta abrirse y ya no pude contenerme más.

- Más deprisa. – dije entre jadeos.

- No te oigo.

- Más deprisa. – grité, viendo de reojo como Rosalie entraba en la habitación.

- Me cago en la puta! Maldita zorra!

Vi como Emmett tuvo que sujetar a Rosalie porque ésta quería venir hacia nosotros.

Me tensé, pero Jacob empezó a besarme, ahogando sus gemidos con nuestros besos, y me relajé al momento. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero esta intentando contenerme.

- Voy a correrme. – dijo Jacob ignorando a Rosalie, que nos miraba fijamente, mientras que Emmett estaba con los ojos cerrados. – Te falta mucho?

- Te estoy esperando. – dije, viendo como volvía a sonreírme.

- No te aguantes más.

- No… ya… ah!

La presión que se había formado en mi vientre bajo desapareció, al tiempo que Jacob gritábamos. Los movimientos cesaron. Jacob soltó mi pierna y se dejó caer sobre mí. Estaba sudando, y yo también.

- Cabrones! – miré hacia la puerta y vi Rosalie marcharse corriendo. Emmett me sonrió y se marchó.

- Parece que se ha enfadado. – dijo Jacob, pasando su lengua por entre mis pechos.

- Me da igual. Es una imbécil. – dije acariciando su pelo, enredando mis dedos en él.

- Múdate a mi habitación.

- Está prohibido. – dije, quedándome hipnotizada por su hermosos ojos oscuros.

- Acabo la carrera en un par de meses. He encontrado un apartamento en la ciudad. Vente conmigo.

_Me está pidiendo que me vaya a vivir con él? Pero si ni siquiera estamos saliendo._

- Bueno, es obvio que quiero salir contigo.

- Yo también quiero salir contigo.

- Entonces, cuando vienes a ver el piso?

Me quedé alucinada, y él lo vio.

- Perdona, me he equivocado de pregunta. Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si.

- Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

- Si.

- Quieres que sigamos haciendo el amor?

- Si.

Volvimos a rodar sobre la cama y, por un fallo del cálculos, nos caímos de la cama, riendo. Me puse encima de él, con sus manos en mi cintura, y volví a sentirle dentro de mí.

Esta vez fue mucho mejor, ya que el sexo ya no era algo desconocido para mí. Y lo mejor es que ya siempre iba a ser con Jacob. Mi Jacob.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Estaba algo aburrida y como no sabía que hacer he pensado, pues vamos a ver que crean mis manos. Y esto es lo que ha salido. _

_Me alegraría conocer vuestra opinión sobre este SHOT. _

_Venga, vale, lo reconozco. Es que me gusta ver revews, pero solo porque así veo si la gente ha leído mi historia y si le ha gustado o no._

_Abrazos a todas, princesas._


End file.
